


Routine

by mneiai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Setting: Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't always torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote half-awake, but felt like posting, anyway.

It wasn't always torture. Sometimes Dean would come back to himself and be free and whole. He would wander throughout Hell, looking for hidden exists or greater demons that he could somehow, in some way, make a new deal with. He would always end up back in Alastair's domain, though, no matter how far he went or how long he wandered.

He would swoon into Alastair's embrace, exhausted in so many ways, and not even notice the delicate cuts of his tormentor's razors, painting Alastair's sigil across his flesh over and over again, except for the slight sting and the tacky trails of blood. Alastair would shove a slick cock into Dean, so many shades gentler than any other time, and come so close to what Dean always thought "making love" to be that he would sob, helpless as he rocked back into every thrust, orgasms hitting him seemingly out of nowhere.

Afterward, Alastair would whisper sweet nothings in ancient, hissing words that Dean understood more and more of each day, crooning over how far Dean had come and what they would accomplish together.

He was never resentful when he fell asleep in Alastair's arms, still impaled on his massive length, and woke up on the rack--it was only right, after all, and took him one step closer to never again.


End file.
